This application relates to coupling assemblies, and more particularly to a quick connector assembly for releasably connecting a male member formed at the end of a tube within a hollow female connector body.
In the automotive, and other fields, one type of coupling assembly often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits is a quick connector, which generally includes a male member received and retained in a female connector body. Use of a quick connector is advantageous in that a sealed and secure fluid line may be established with minimum amount of time and expense.
A retainer is used to secure the male member within the connector body. One type of retainer includes a plurality of locking members having locking arms which extend between a radially enlarged upset formed on the male member and an annular face defined in the connector body. The abutment of the locking arms with the upset of the male member at one end and the annular face of the connector body at the other end prevents the withdrawal of the male member from the connector body. This type of retainer is prevalent in the art and has proven effective in many fluid line applications. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,832; 5,324,082; 5,626,371; and 5,628,531.
Retainers of the type discussed above usually include a body in the form of an annular ring to which the locking members are integrally molded. Assembly of this type of retainer typically involves inserting the retainer into a bore defined in the connector body. During the insertion step, the locking members and/or the locking arms must flex radially inward relative to the retainer body to allow the locking members to fit through the opening defining the entry into the bore of the connector body.
Evolution of this form of quick connector coupling to higher pressure applications has led to more robust retainer configurations making placement within the bore of the connector body more difficult. This difficulty is further complicated if the retainer is mounted upon its associated male member or tube prior to insertion into the bore of the connector body, a technique now contemplated for some quick connector applications. Such a procedure is expected to permit utilization of quick connectors in applications where the connector body internal configuration resides in a fluid system component such as a power steering pump, brake cylinder or component of an air conditioning system.
In developing quick connectors suitable for such applications, it has been found that because of the limited annular space between the tubular member and the entrance into the bore of the body, radial movement of the locking members is sometimes impeded by contact between adjacent locking members. Application of excessive force in such conditions would damage the locking members and jeopardize the integrity of the retainer and the resultant fluid connection. Hence, the need was recognized to provide a quick connector coupling assembly having a retainer configuration capable of reliable assembly into its associated connector body while mounted upon the associated tube or male member. Such a retainer allows the locking members and/or locking arms to flex sufficiently radially inwardly during the step of inserting the retainer and male member into the connector body and to pass through the entrance opening without compromising the structural integrity of the locking members.